Judge Minty (Film)
Judge Minty is a 27 minute long Short film released around May of 2013 on Youtube. The film is based on the Judge Minty character, making this movie arbitrarily part of the comic series and not the Dredd series. The movie was filled with many characters, many of which were un-named. The title character was portrayed by Edmund Dehn while the supporting character, Judge Dredd, was portrayed by Greg Staples. Plot The Film covers his last day as a street Judge and the Long Walk Ceremony\Ritual then his first days in the cursed earth. It is based on a story from the Judge Dredd comics in "2000 AD". The start of the film takes place in a unnamed sector of Mega-City One at night. On this last night in Mega city one Judge Minty gets wounded by criminal (one of the "Kovacs Gang", if you've read the comic.) and then lays in a hospital bed or possibly a Judge Clinic bed. Judge Minty begins to think he is getting to old for being a Street Judge and decided to venture out into the Wasteland known as the Cursed Earth. He first walks by a sign that has a Judge head mounted on top that says "NO LAW 2000 miles". In his first 2-3 days he realizes that he is being hunted by a gang of thugs. These thugs are led by a psychic Mutant. Fleeing from the gang he sets up a trap to lure some of the gang members in. Killing off two thugs that fall to his trap (one of which turns out to be a young blonde girl), the rest of the gang finally gets on his tail with their leader shown to be greatly enraged by the death of the girl. Using the cover of smoke bullets he is able to flee and lead the gang into an abandoned settlement. There he encounters a band of deadly lizard-like creatures called Gila Munjas. The creatures are reluctant to stir trouble with judges and as they are not sure if he is alone they allow Judge Minty to back off unharmed, while setting an explosive trap for the gang. When the gang finally arrives they trigger the trap, simultaneously rousing the Gila Munjas to attack them. The creatures quickly finish off the common thugs while Judge Minty slips away from the settlement. The Psychic leader of the thugs offers the creatures formidable resistance with his powers, killing 4 of them, but eventually has his belly sliced open and falls to the ground. In the following morning Judge Minty finds the last of the thugs (who is wearing a costume resembling that of Napoleon Bonaparte) crawling away from the settlement injured. He pleads for his life saying "I had no choice!" Judge Minty answers "Me neither" and the scene ends with a gunshot. In the final scene Judge Minty returns to the sign he passed in the beginning and replaces the initial text with "JUSTICE 2000miles" indicating that Judge Minty was indeed planing on going on a Long walk if he was intending to give justice to the rest of the Wasteland for the next 2000 miles. Trivia * It was originally thought that this short film would be part of a series and that more Judge Minty episodes could be released in the years of 2014 or 2015. However the makers of the Judge Minty film said that they had no intention of doing so in 2015. As of 2016 its become apparent that viewers may never know how the whole story really ended. [1]. * The film came out less than a year since Dredd but it was based on the comic series. * For about a year after Judge Minty was released and came out a spinoff series of the Dredd film known as Cursed Edge had a three part mini series. Or in other words nearly half of a standard two hour movie.and after that no more cannon films have been produced. * The Judge performing the Long Walk ceremony is Chief Judge MacGruder. Gallery Robert L. Booth Poster (Minty).PNG Minty-anderson.png Judge minty01.jpg Judge Minty gave his Justice.png Judge minty by redbaz-d51663q.jpg Judgeminty.jpg|Judge Minty prepares for his long walk Cursedearthfour.jpg Cursedearththree.jpg Cursedearthtwo.jpg Cursedearth.jpg Judgemintytwo.jpg Credits *Edmund Dehn as Judge Minty *Integra Fairbrook as Judge Cassandra Anderson. *Integra Fairbrook as Aquila the daughter of the Psychic Mutant. *Greg Staples as Judge Dredd *Peter Seddon as Napoleon Hat cursed earth Gang Member *Domino Barbeau as Long Walk Ceremony Judge See also * Judge Dredd (Greg Staples) #↑ http://www.judgeminty.com/ Category:Realworld Category:Judge Minty Category:Films Category:Pages needing attention